Fallen Leaves
by nakki desinta
Summary: "Haruskah aku menyesal karena kau telah mengadopsiku, Kak?"


Bleach belong to Mr. Tite Kubo

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan kecil :<strong>

Saya ambil plot ini saat Rukia berada dalam penjara setelah dijemput Abang Byakuya dan Renji kembali ke Soul Society.

Semoga Anda bisa menikmatinya.

_*Maaf sebelumnya, karena saya menulis ini dalam keadaan hati tidak enak. Maaf untuk typo(s) dan kata-kata yang tidak berkenan*_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

:-:-:-: _**Fallen Leaves :-:-:-:**_

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah menyesali apa yang telah aku lakukan hingga aku berakhir di tempat ini.

Aku tidak pernah menyesal karena memiliki seorang Kakak yang sangat ku hormati, dan justru menjemputku kembali ke Soul Society hanya untuk menghadapi hukuman mati ini.

Aku tidak pernah menyesali keberadaan Renji yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghindarkanku dari vonis ini.

Aku tidak pernah menyesal, dan aku harap tidak akan pernah menyesal jika aku berdiri di bukti Sokyoku.

Ichigo

Kakak Byakuya

Renji

Tidak ada yang ingin aku sesali, bertemu dengan kalian, melewati waktu bersama kalian adalah saat-saat yang begitu membekas di hatiku, aku tidak ingin menyesalinya.

Tapi kenapa…

Setelah aku bertemu Kapten Ichimaru, mendengar kata-katanya yang selalu bernada riang, aku menjadi sangat ingin hidup, aku tidak ingin melewati saat-saat mengerikan menghadapi kematianku sendiri.

Aku ingin waktu kembali agar aku tidak mendapat hukuman mati ini.

Aku ingin meneriakkan ketakutan dalam hatiku sendiri, selamatkan aku…. Siapa saja! Aku mohon….

Namun aku hanya bisa merintih dalam kesendirianku.

Seharusnya aku sadar, sejak dahulu aku terbuang, sejak lama aku sudah menjadi bagian terluar dan tidak akan ada uluran tangan yang datang tanpa kerja keras.

Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa memohon pada udara hampa, sehampa harapan yang ingin aku bumbungkan tinggi-tinggi.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu, aku kaget saat Kakak datang untuk menjengukku dalam ruang tahanan.

Saat itu…..

Aku duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang tersedia di balik jeruji yang memenjarakanku. Kimono putih yang ku gunakan menggantung di atas mata kakiku, dan bergerak pelan saat ada angin yang menghembusnya, menandakan pintu terbuka dan mengalirkan udara lain bersamanya. Aku tidak berkeinginan berbalik bahkan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang telah masuk ke ruangan paling terlarang ini.

Karena aku tau -pada akhirnya aku hanya akan sendirian…

"Rukia." Suara datar Kakak Byakuya menyapa telingaku.

Aku tetap diam, meresapi udara dingin yang menggigit kulit, membuat mataku terkunci hanya pada satu tempat, menatap satu-satunya sumber cahaya dalam kurunganku, celah berbentuk persegi panjang yang menunjukkan langit cerah Soul Society.

Satu minggu lagi, hanya satu minggu hingga waktu ku habis untuk melihat langit ini.

Aku merasakan tekanan roh milik Kakak Byakuya. Stabil dan samar. Namun karena itu juga aku kecewa, kekecewaan yang sudah pernah aku tekan hingga ke bagian terdalam di diriku. Bahwa aku tidak akan kecewa jika suatu hari nanti _dia_ pun akan menutup mata untukku, membuangku seperti yang dilakukan _mereka_.

"Hukuman matimu dipercepat, bukan bulan depan tapi minggu ini," lanjut Kakak dengan suara dingin.

Hatiku benar-benar sakit, tidak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir akan tersengat sakit seperti ini. Ingin ku ingkari sakit dan perih yang tak ada hentinya menghujam ini, tapi aku harus kuat. Karena aku Rukia, bukankah aku besar di Rukongai dan terbiasa dengan segala kekejaman hidup? Aku hanya akan menghadapi mautku yang sesungguhnya setelah berkali-kali lolos. Ini hanya masalah waktu.

Ya, ini hanya masalah waktu.

"Rukia?"

Aku tetap tidak menjawabnya, karena aku yakin pertahanan diriku akan berakhir jika aku mengucapkan satu kata saja.

Karena emosi dalam diriku sedang meledak-ledak dan bergolak seperti badai di lautan.

Aku ingin Kakak mengatakan bahwa ia sedang bercanda dan ingin aku tertawa bersamanya setelah semua lelucon ini selesai, tapi aku tau aku bergantung pada genggaman hampa. Di tanganku tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang bisa aku genggam, karena dari awal aku memang tidak memilikinya.

Tapi tetap saja sakit…

"Aku mendengarkanmu, Kak," ucapku pada akhirnya. Tertunduk semakin dalam, menyesali kata-kataku sendiri, bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan padanya. Sama sekali bukan.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku bicara denganmu," gumam Kakak dalam suara yang jauh lebih dingin.

Satu tusukan lagi menghujam dadaku.

Aku mendengar langkah kakinya yang menjauh.

"Terima kasih," bisikku.

Karena aku merasa sudah selayaknya aku menyampaikan terima kasih atas semua kebaikannya padaku, telah mengangkatku dari tempat kotor bernama Rukongai, tapi walau bagaimanapun aku tetap merasakan kehampaan itu dalam relung hatiku.

Aku yakin dia mendengar ucapan terima kasihku, tapi memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Baik aku maupun dirinya, sama-sama mengerti bahwa kami tidak akan pernah berada dalam jalan yang sama. Jadi tidak ada gunanya menjawab ucapan terima kasih dari seseorang yang akan menjemput maut dalam beberapa hari.

"Lewat sini, Kapten Kuchiki," kata penjaga yang mengantarnya.

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan paling aku takutkan itu muncul dalam benakku, begitu kuat hingga aku merasa harus untuk memastikannya. Tidak peduli seperti apapun jawabannya, aku akan menerima dengan tangan terbuka.

"Kakak," panggilku cepat, dan langkah kaki Kakak langsung berhenti.

Aku berdiam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan kekuatan dalam diriku.

"Sebelum aku menghadapi hukuman matiku, aku ingin bertanya satu hal," desisku di antara usahaku menahan hujaman sakit di hatiku.

"Apa itu, Rukia?"

Aku menarik napas panjang. Air mata makin menyesak untuk keluar.

"_Bagi Kakak, aku ini siapa?" ucapku lirih._

Angin lain berhembus menerjang wajahku, membuatku terpejam untuk mengurangi perih di mataku. Aku menunggu, menjadikan telingaku lebih peka pada suara macam apapun. Karena jawaban atas pertanyaan ini adalah penentu bagi semua perjalanan waktuku bersamanya.

Jeda waktu yang Kakak berikan seperti selamanya bagiku, dan ini semakin menyiksaku, menyakiti ku hingga sangat dalam.

"Kau Rukia, adik adopsiku," jawabnya dingin.

Aku menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya, tapi tidak ada yang ku dapat.

"Terima kasih telah menjadikanku adik adopsi," jawabku dengan air mata mengembang.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata hingga Kakak dan penjaga itu pergi. Hingga hanya ada aku dalam keremangan cahaya lemah ruangan.

Detik yang ku lalui demi menahan tangis yang menyesakkan ini seperti akan membunuhku, tapi akhirnya aku tidak bisa membendungnya lagi.

Aku merintih sejadi-jadinya, merenggut bagian depan kimono putih polis yang ku gunakan. Sulit bernapas. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakan perasaan ini? Hanya ada sakit, perih dan luka, sesak sekali rasanya.

Apa yang aku tangisi?

Apa yang membuatku sebegini sakit?

Apa karena Kakak mengatakan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya?

Tolong hentikan sakit dalam hatiku ini….

Aku memang hanya adik adopsi, apa yang sebenarnya aku harapkan?

Aku adik adopsi dan selamanya tetap akan seperti itu.

Aku adik adopsi dan selamanya tidak akan berarti lebih baginya.

Aku adik adopsi dan selamanya tidak akan mendapatkan uluran tangannya.

Aku hanya adik adopsi…

Hanya adik adopsi!

Kenapa aku berani mengharapkan lebih?

Aku….

Aku hanya ingin ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku bisa lebih kuat menghadapi semua ini, kebohonganpun tidak apa….

Katakan bahwa aku adik adopsi yang pernah membuatnya bangga.

Katakan bahwa aku bukan hanya pelengkap dari sekian keburukan yang pernah dicapkan pada diriku sebagai anak dari Rukongai.

Katakan bahwa aku tidak boleh pergi, jangan biarkan diriku mati….

Kenapa…. Bahkan hingga saat-saat menjelang kematianku, Kakak tidak menjatuhkan pandangan padaku, tidak pernah sekalipun melihatku, membuatku selamanya hanya melihat punggungnya yang menghadapku, hingga waktuku sendiri habis.

_Haruskah aku menyesal karena kau telah mengangkatku dari kubangan bernama Rukongai itu, Kak?_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hari ini berdiri di bukit Sokyoku. Seluruh kapten divisi 13, bersama wakil kapten hadir untuk menyaksikan hukuman yang telah dijatuhkan padaku. Selayaknya upacara peringatan, seolah aku adalah contoh buruk yang akan menjadi pelajaran paling berharga agar tidak ada yang meniru tindakanku.

Tapi aku tidak menyesal telah memberikan kekuatanku pada Ichigo, tidak akan menyesali pertemuanku dengan Renji hingga kami menjadi shinigami, tidak akan menyesal karena seorang Kuchiki Byakuya telah mengadopsiku, walaupun pada akhirnya dia kembali membuangku.

Aku hanya kembali pada tanah yang seharusnya ku jejak.

Ku pejamkan mataku, menolak melihat api yang menyala dan siap menembus tubuhku yang sudah terpancang di tiang yang mengikatku tanpa wujud. Kedua tanganku terentang, dan pandanganku kembali terbuka. Satu per satu aku melihat wajah para Kapten, di sana berdiri Kapten Ukitake, wajahnya sedih, namun aku tersenyum padanya, meyakinkan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

Dia kapten yang baik, dan aku tau dia telah melakukan segala yang ia mampu untuk meringankan hukumanku, tapi tidak ada yang berkutik.

Hukuman telah ditetapkan, dan aku memang bersalah.

Sekilas pandanganku beralih pada Kakak Byakuya yang terdiam dengan mata terpejam rapat pada arah yang berlawanan dari tempatku berdiri.

"Apa ada kata-kata terakhir, Kuchiki Rukia?" ucap Kapten Divisi Satu, Kapten Yamamoto.

Aku kembali melirik pada Kakak, dan aku berpikir, mungkin ini saatnya aku melepas apa yang selama ini melekat padaku, dan tak pernah benar-benar aku miliki.

"Aku…" aku menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku, menguatkan diri dan berusaha menepis sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang ulu hatiku.

Renji berdiri di sisi Kakak, matanya menatapku iba, tapi aku memberikannya senyum yang tak pernah ingin aku lepaskan.

"Aku ingin pergi sebagai Rukia, bukan Kuchiki Rukia. Dicatat sebagai seorang bersalah dari Rukongai, bukan adik adopsi keluarga Kuchiki."

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di antara para pihak yang hadir di bukit Sokyoku. Aku bisa membaca berbagai macam pendapat mereka menguar di udara.

Tapi aku kembali melirik Kakak Byakuya sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang terasa sangat kelu di lidahku, pahit hingga terasa dalam mulutku.

"Bukan aku tidak menerima kehormatan sebagai bagian dari keluarga KUchiki, tapi aku tidak ingin mencoreng nama baik keluarga Kuchiki. Terima kasihku sebesar-besarnya atas kebaikan yang telah aku terima selama ini."

Hanya sunyi dan kehampaan yang mampu aku rasakan saat ini.

Dengan begini tuntas sudah semua beban yang aku emban. Aku Rukia, dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi Rukia.

Aku akan pergi, dan aku tidak peduli. Aku akan pergi, dengan atau tanpa rasa sakit karena terbuang.

"Laksanakan hukuman!"

Aku memejamkan mataku, memasrahkan segenap diriku.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh mati, Rukia?"

Aku membuka mata, menoleh pada arah datangnya suara, dan mendapati seseorang dengan warna rambut mencolok tengah berdiri di sisi tiang gantunganku. Seringainya menyadarkanku bahwa ini bukan mimpi, bahwa ia memang seseorang yang aku kenal.

Harapan itu kembali tumbuh dalam hatiku. Melihatnya berdiri dengan segala perban yang membalut tubuhnya, sementara jubahnya yang berjuntai bergerak diterpa angin.

Hanya satu yang aku syukuri. Melihat senyumnya menghangatkan hatiku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau pasrah seperti itu, Pendek?"

Aku tersenyum, dan tangis haru siap menetes di pipiku.

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan menyelamatkanmu, kau tidak akan mati!"

"Ichigo…" gumamku purau.

"Dengar, Rukia! Sekalipun Byakuya membiarkanmu pergi, meninggalkanmu untuk menghadapi semua ini sendirian, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama. Walaupun seluruh dunia melepasmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, berapa kali pun kau berpikir untuk pasrah menghadapi kematian."

Efek karena kata-kata Ichigo lebih hebat dari apa yang aku bayangkan, harapan itu lebih mengembang, dan sekarang aku biarkan mengembang seluas mungkin.

Akhirnya ada yang benar-benar menerimaku, mengulurkan tangan padaku, menerimaku dengan segala kekuranganku.

"Kau akan hidup, selalu! Untukku ataupun untuk dirimu sendiri."

Aku tersenyum lebar, dan membiarkan air mata bercampur dengan lengkungan senyum di bibirku.

Sekarang aku tau, kepada siapa aku bisa bersandar disaat aku merasa begitu terbuang…

.

.

.

End

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>an :**

Ini hanya semacam selentingan kata-kata yang ingin saya sampaikan saat hati saya sangat tidak nyaman dengan permasalahan saya sendiri. Tapi dengan begini saya sedikit lebih lega.

Tite Kubo-Sensei, maaf beribu maaf sudah merusak karyamu *silahkan hujat saya*

Terimakasih sudah membacanya.

:::Nakki:::

12-10-2011


End file.
